1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, a mating connector therefor and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,579 discloses a connector with a fitting that has a bottom wall, sidewalls that extend up from the left and right edges of the bottom wall and an upper wall that bridges the upper ends of the opposite side walls. A locking hole is formed in the upper wall. A mating connector can be fit into the fitting. The mating connector has an upper surface with a lock arm that engages the locking hole to lock the two connectors together.
An unlocking portion projects up from the lock arm of the mating connector and a notch is recessed in the front edge of the upper wall of the fitting to avoid interference with the unlocking portion. However, the front ends of the sidewalls corresponding to the notch are not coupled to each other. Thus, there is a possibility that the sidewalls will deform transversely inward or outward in response to an external force. Further, the front end of the mating connector may contact the back end of the notch if the mating connector is fit too high into the fitting, and thus the connecting operation may be hindered.
Consideration has been given to providing inwardly projections on the upper edges of the sidewalls. These projections would increase the rigidity at the upper front edges of the sidewalls and could prevent the transverse deformation of the sidewalls. Further, the inward projections on the sidewalls would position the mating connector vertically at the front end of the fitting, and hence a smooth connecting operation could be provided. However, the notch formed at the front end of the upper wall would permit the mating connector to be lifted up while being fit lightly into the fitting. As a result, the lateral edges of the upper surface of the mating connector could catch the projections. A strong lifting force on the mating connector at this time could damage the sidewalls and the projections.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to improve overall strength of a connector.